


I'm Failing Math

by SheWinsHim



Series: Spideytorch Shorts [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tutoring, no beta we die like men, teenage spideytorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWinsHim/pseuds/SheWinsHim
Summary: Johnny is the most popular and one of the most beautiful boys at school.  Peter?  He's his tutor.  He's also completely oblivious (or in denial) to the fact that Johnny likes him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Spideytorch Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	I'm Failing Math

"Logarithms really aren't that hard," Peter said, trying to console Johnny. Johnny currently had his head in his hands, having just given up on his Pre-Calc homework. "Your teacher is just going about explaining it all wrong- making you memorize them all instead of helping you realize the pattern."  
"This is useless. And impossible," Johnny mumbled in response. "I'm going to fail this test and then I'll flunk 11th grade and Sue will kill me and-"  
"You're being dramatic," scoffed Peter. "Now, put your head up, get your pencil, and we're going to try this one more time." Johnny glanced up, nodding and looking like he might cry. For some reason, Peter's heart skipped a beat.

"I can't believe it. You get $15 an hour to hang out with the hottest guy in school," complained MJ, stealing one of Peter's fries. "You're paying for this meal, by the way."  
"Fine. And, shush," Peter glanced around. While it was unlikely that anyone from his school would be at this particular burger joint, he still preferred to err on the side of caution. "First of all, I'm tutoring him. We aren't 'hanging out.'"  
"Either way, he's still really hot and you're… well… you're cute, in a nerdish sort of way, I guess," MJ explained awkwardly. She stole a drink from Peter's milkshake, even though she had one of her own. "But you're in yearbook for heaven's sake. And he's one of our best football players. You're in totally different leagues."  
"Thanks. That made me feel so much better about myself, MJ."  
"I'm getting to the inspirational part, dipshit." MJ paused, taking a long drink from her milkshake while she thought. "Never mind, I couldn't think of anything. You're getting paid?"

"Peter! Peter! Hey, wait up!" Johnny exclaimed, pushing through the masses of students in the halls to try and get to Peter. Peter, for his part, pretended to not hear him, turned his music a little louder, and kept walking. Unfortunately, Johnny was practically jogging, so he caught up pretty quick. "Can I talk to for a quick second?"  
Peter's brain scrambled to think of an excuse for why he shouldn't talk to Johnny. He had tons that couldn't be said, mostly centered on how Johnny was Johnny and shouldn't be caught dead with a social dreg like Peter. "Sorry, I have class?"  
"During lunch?"  
Damn. "I mean, I have to meet MJ really soon. Since we always eat together. For lunch," Peter stammered out. It wasn't exactly a lie, but the urgency was greatly overexaggerated.  
"Oh. Can I walk you over?" asked Johnny. Peter was about to try and make up some other flimsy excuse, but then Johnny flashed him puppy eyes and Peter's heart melted.  
"Sure."  
Johnny looked like a dog who had just been told it was time for a walk. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. "I passed my test," Johnny announced suddenly as they were walking. "I got an A."  
"That's great! Good job," Peter said, smiling at Johnny. Johnny blushed, and Peter felt himself blushing, so he quickly looked away.  
"T- thanks," Johnny stuttered out. "Um, I'm having a party on Saturday night. So, like, if you want to come, I'll text you the details."  
That sounds like a nightmare, Peter thought. So he was a little surprised when he found himself saying, "That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane back home from vacation, having gotten approximately 3 hours of sleep. Please forgive any grammatical errors and stuff like that. I also posted it during school (I wasn't doing anything productive in class), without editing it for errors. So, again, I'm sorry if some sentences make zero sense.


End file.
